


After school with Satan

by Libcaro



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libcaro/pseuds/Libcaro
Summary: A dirty fantasy made Fanfic.short.this is not meant to be large just a flash of a scene and it's afterward.you became Satan's girlfriend, 100% official no fake.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

How this did happen?

I was there laying on my bed, looking at the ceiling, with an apparent insomnia case. It is midnight and I don’t see myself sleeping soon. Tomorrow is going to be a tiring day so I will just shut my eyes and try at least to rest my body.

…

“Sa… Satan!”- I say as he pushes me deeper into his dick, his face red with lust.

“Dammit…” – he says as he grabs my hips harder, his nails digging deeper in my skin and the pain just gives me more pleasure.

At this point I’m on top of him, riding like there is no tomorrow and I all I can think of is the desperate need I have to finish. Who would think I can be like this? With each thrust I feel his dick growing bigger and dripping something inside that makes this even more unbearable. I stop a little as reason starts to take over, but Satan just grabs firmly and speaks, almost angered that I wanted to stop.

“Don’t worry, I will use some magic, so we don’t have undesirable results” – he breaths deeply and mutters some words, I guess is a type of spell. A green flash of light appears, and I feel protected for some reason. Now that I think about this, is the door closed?

He starts to move his hips, thrusting me hard and I just moan loudly. Desire takes over again and I start thrusting too, moving at the same pace. We both moan and I notice that this whole time he hasn’t take his eyes out of me. I stare too and place my hands on his shoulders this time going up and down above him. I see his mouth slightly open and I bit my lips as I feel myself reaching the end. He hugs my body and we both thrust with a need I thought I was not possible; we never take our eyes off each other.

As I reach the end, moving faster he just lets me do as I please, making sure I don’t fall. His face is all red and with a hopeless expression, I guess he is near too.

“… Y/N… dammit … is so warm, I- don’t want to stop” – he says even more hopeless and I feel his neediness, he is now embracing me more possessively and I feel going insane.

“Satan…. , SATAN!” – I said as I reach the climax, feeling an electric shock over my whole body. I convulse and shrink still inside him, the pleasure takes me over and he grabs carefully so I don’t fall.

“… FUCK!” - I feel his cum all over inside with the last thrust. I moan and he hugs me under my shirt with his head on my chest, we are still in our uniforms.

I tangle my arms around his shoulders, his arms grabbing even closer as if that were possible. I move a little with his dick still on me and

I hear a knock

Seems I was reviving the scene in my dreams.

“Oe, it’s late and you have cooking duties” – I open my eyes wide and jump out bed.

I start to run around my room getting ready, I feel refreshed but still tired. I open the door and there is Mammon with a worried face.

“Are you okay? You are not the one to just forget this thing you know… not that I care” – Mammon says averting his eyes and I just try not to lash at his apparent tsundere attitude.

I go fast to the kitchen, putting my jacket on and I sigh as soon as I get there. I make food and start serving it, the demons take their plates (Beels takes the whole pot) and direct themselves to the dining hall. I’m the last to arrive and I sit beside Levi and then Satan sits in the chair in front of me.

“Y/N… are you okay? – he says looking worried and a little… Guilty? I feel the red on my cheeks

“… I’m fine, just had a rough night”- I feel embarrassed and he looks at me as to say something.

“you couldn’t sleep?” – says Lucifer also looking rather preoccupied.

“yes, I couldn’t rest until 12” – I say rubbing my head as to release some tension.

All the brothers get me a worried look and start to give me encouraging comments, I smile. They are demons but they can be supportive, I feel a little bit better and we head up to class.

At first, I was rather focused and paying attention but at 10 I was just too tired to keep the pace, so I just tried to keep up the best I could. At lunch, I sat on a tree in the garden trying to recover some energy.

“Hey Y/N, I thought you went home,” he says approaching me from behind – “how are you feeling?” – he says sitting beside me with worry in his face, keeping some distance. As if he fears rejection.

I just lean against the three, closing my eyes and feeling too tired to feel embarrassed.

“a little tired” – I say low not looking at him, at this point, I don’t want to eat anymore.

“… I see, I know is a little irresponsible to say this but why don’t you just go home? I will cover you up, what do you say? - he says smiling, I sense a little embarrassment on his face, and I nod.

“.. okay”- I close my lunch box and get up.

“let me accompany you”- he says offering me his arm and I take it. I grab him strongly as I feel I will just feel sleep right there, he places his hand on mine and we go silently to The House Of Lamentation. We arrive at my room and I relax, feeling I like I don’t need to put up with anything again. 

“please sleep and if you can, come to my room at 4. I need to tell you something” - I look at him, he stares seriously and closes the door.

I jump onto the bed and I drift into unconsciousness.

I’m someone who needs sleep, or I can’t function so even if is just 3 hours it gets to me. when I wake up is 4:15 and meanwhile, I wake myself up I consider the request Satan made, after yesterday I don’t know how to act in front of him.

Damn

I arrange my clothes and hair; I leave my jacket in the chair and head to his room, I feel the anxiety increase and I stand by his door a few seconds before knocking.

“Yes, coming” – he opens the door and a smile of relief comes out. – I thought you weren’t coming, come in” - he says closing the door behind me, and I enter not going far from the door.

“Is okay I … won’t do anything” – he sits in his Sofa and I do the same, keeping a distance.

“To be honest there is nothing, in particular, I want to say, I just wanted to see you without my brothers noticing” - there is a little blush in his face.

“ .. I see …” – I said blushing too.

We just stay there embarrassed. I look at my thumbs and I recall little by little how all of this started.


	2. Details...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy stuff, it is not the best but I really tried.  
> :V  
> 23 of Aug: I added more content to this chapter, I kept writing and writing that I even get Asmo and Lucifer involved.  
> it just flew on its own on the pages.  
> hope it is of your like.

For a few weeks, Satan has been teaching me magic. it seems I have some talent in it and I just want to learn more. I’m having so much fun, he is so funny and a good teacher. He explains to me in a way I understand, and I just like the way he explains things, is like a little kid talking about his favorite things. Normally I get him, and he relaxes around me, throwing jokes here and there.

Sometimes we even do homework together, mammon tags along and we have a good time. I never really got many friends in high school so having this experience with the brothers is warming, who could say that demons can be such good friends.

That day I was reading some magic books in Satan’s room, he was in his chair, his reading chair. I was beside the Sofa on a cushion, we were enjoying each other’s company in silence, I’m not a big fan of reading but he has so many interesting books that I have found myself asking him to lend me some and reading all weekend. He always seems happy that I found them interesting and gives me a happy smile every time I ask for one.

I have so much fun with him, never feel this connection before.

“Okay I think that is for today”- I stand up and leave a bookmark on the book -“can i-“ -I gesture to Satan as he looks at me.

“OF COURSE! you don’t need to ask, just remember to bring it back”- he says with a smile and gets back to his book.

I gather my stuff and packs it to my backpack.

“would you come tomorrow?”- he says not taking his eyes from the book.

Sometimes I come and others I don’t, he gives me 3 lessons a week and sometimes I come to do the homework. After we finish with that, we end up reading until dinner but sometimes I just go to my room and do my homework there.

“Um, no I need to do my English homework, If I come, I will end up reading and not doing anything! - I say faking anger and he looks at me and laughs

“Maybe we will need to just quit school and read all day, we will learn even more like that” – he says laughing, getting up of his chair – “come, I will help you out, I promise no reading until we finish” – he says getting closer, looking dearly at me. I smile feeling happy and warm inside.

“I would think about it” – I place a hand on his shoulder, patting it and then I just get my back to packing my things. I feel a pair of arms lifting me and I left out a little scream.

“Woah! what are you doing?!!!!” - I say laughing and panicking at the same time, he lifts me almost effortless and I give little touches to his arms so he will release me.

“Taking you so you don’t go away!”- there is a little of seriousness in his voice, but he is also laughing.

He circles me around and we end up falling into his reading chair. My back to his chest and he places his head on my shoulder, breathing deeply.

“ … Satan…” – I say a little confused – “common … let go, we’ll be late for dinner”- I say giving a little squeeze to his arms around my waist.

“Just a little more” – he says gripping harder and places his head on my shoulder.

We stay like this for a little while and by reflex I relax against his chest, leaving my hands on his. I’m sitting on his lap, feeling his heartbeat and I close my eyes leaning all my weight on his body. He seems to like it since he sighs and relaxes more under me, I suit myself more and more and he grabs me closer. We are just enjoying this moment and I start to notice his body more and more.

His is not that different in size from humans but he is big enough to be able to take my body into his, making me feel protected.

Never in my life, I have felt this close with someone, it has been always like a wall between me and the rest of the world. It is not just Satan, I felt this with all the brothers but with him is so special like I can let go and be me, no pressures. As I’m thinking this, I feel Satan’s breath on my ear, it tickles a little.

He speaks.

“Let’s skip dinner” – that went right to me ear, which makes me shiver and I feel a cold hand going under my shirt.

“ !! … Sa … tan…? ”- I say stopping his hands in a jolt, he takes both my arms and …. Somehow shifts me. now I’m facing him, a little scared and he just looks seriously at me.

“Don’t run”- he says low and commanding. I feel his hands touching me slowly and … needy? Is like he wants to feel every trace of my skin and by reflex (again) I just place my hands on his shoulders, trying to keep some balance.

I have never been touched like this and my body is reacting weirdly, I feel a subtle trembling in all my body but also a tension beginning to accumulate. I’m noticing every touch of his hands and trying to stay put as much as I can, then I look at him again. He has a little blush in his checks, with a look of longing that makes me shiver from my feet to my head. I feel butterflies in my stomach and the panic is keeping me from doing anything.

He noticed that shiver and starts to drag me closer to him, so close that I feel his crotch.

I embrace him with my arms around his shoulders and he hugs my waist. My body just moves on his own, I place my legs on the side of his legs. Realizing what is going on I slowly try to get up but he tights me closer and I felt something … hard between my legs. At this point I have my hands on his shoulders looking directly at him, panicking more and of course … embarrassed. He has his eyes on mine with no intention of letting go. He starts to move my body (holding it with his hands on my hips) against his, directly to his crotch.

“… Satan... What are you-“I say low, questioning him with my eyes.

“… “ – he drags me harder to him and I feel something in my chest, heat taking all my body – “Just a little, … If you don’t feel comfortable, tell me.” – what does he even mean by that?!

He is slowly rubbing his body with mine and I feel a tingle in my stomach, what is this?

“… Satan…” – I say with a slight moan, griping his shoulders still looking at him.

“mmm? Do you want to say something” – he smirks and bites his lips – “common, I won’t hurt you. Just let me…. get off a little”- he takes me strongly and I feel my body react to his movements. I found myself taking his pace and our bodies synchronize. I feel his dick getting harder and harder and I feel myself getting wet. All kinds of thoughts are running my mind but the sensations are so strong they are left on the back and I just wish this never ends.

We kept rubbing on each other, I hug his shoulders not taking my eyes off him and I start moaning.

“Satan…. Is… getting hard” – I say trying to control my moans.

“Yeah is pretty big” – he says looking down and then up, he just starts to move me strongly meeting no resistance from my side. That just makes the chair squeaks at the hard movement of both our bodies. I’m feeling really hot and we don’t take our eyes from each other, now he is rubbing his thumbs at my hips while he keeps trusting.

We keep the pace and we start moaning together. I find myself aching the touch of his dick more and more, so this time is me who is trusting. while I touch his hair, he just grabs my waist to keep me in position. I run my hands in his hair and he hides his face on the nape of my shoulder.

He keeps the pace of his body as to give himself pleasure but he is also bringing me closer anytime I moan. At this point, both of us are moving towards each other and our bodies are intertwined. Suddenly he looks up to me and with a brief breath says.

“… I want to be in-“ - … What … ?!

His hands quickly go to my legs and since I have tights, he takes them by the crotch and breaks them easily but fiercely. The sound of the ripping cloth echoing in the room making me feel scared, he noticed. He places his hands softly on my legs as to reassure me and comments sweetly into my ear.

“I’m not going to force you… you are free to go now but …” – he kisses my neck sucking it a little –“the sounds you were making before tells me you are up for this… and I want you to stay” - that last part sounding like a beg.

“ … ok but… slowly… I think I’m going crazy” - I say grabbing his hair with my right hand, he looks to me smiling happily.

“ … I will do my best, but since it is you I …. don’t think I can control myself that much” – he looks passionately to me biting his lips before starting to leave kisses all over my neck and chest, I’m still using my shirt but he undoes some of my upper bottoms freeing my chest. He bites a little and I jump more of pleasure than pain. I just want him to continue, I’m so into this…. And him that if we go all the way I would happily give him my whole body, mind, and soul.

Meanwhile, he keeps giving attention to my chest/shoulder area, his hands run through my legs and pelvis. Then while I hold his head in my hands, his fingers go inside easily since I’m all wet already.

“Seems your body is ready for me … let just prepare your mind” – he enters slowly, and I close my eyes hard, feeling a little pain.

As to trying to do his best, he explores the area noticing every movement I make making sure which places hurt and which doesn’t. then I moan hardly as he touches a certain spot and he smiles provocatively.

“seems I found a good place, but I need to know from you. Is this okay?” – he says rubbing the area slowly and looking at me for directions.

“A little more up…. And go up and down, not too strong” – I say as he tries to get the idea.

“okay… don’t restrain your voice, is my best compass”- I blush and look away but his movements inside me make me moan, he is being careful though is hurtful at times.

After what seems like minutes and I’m kind of on the edge, he stops and brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them with lustful eyes. I open my eyes wide and he looks at me licking with desire.

“You are so delicious in every way” – he says moaning and with a pleased look.

  
meanwhile, I blush not believing what he is saying, I hear his belt being undone and he pushes me forward enough that I’m feeling his dick in my entrance.

“let’s take it easy… you know I have never been with a human neither do I have had one so close… so…. I’m trying not to unleash all my strength” – he starts rubbing his dick without entering and I feel all my juices getting into him. He Is wet now, we will have to wash our uniforms after this.

He rubs for a little while but I am feeling an urge to have him inside and it seems he does too, I can tell by the look of desire he has. So without a word, I lean my weight on his shoulders and he helps me out by rising my body up from my hips. He places it in and I sly slowly feeling now the strange object inside, so that’s how it feels to have such thing in your insides?

He is hot and wet and I stay still trying to get accustomed to such a thing. He seems to be doing the same as he grans my waist harder and harder.

“Damn… you are tight… and wet… and hot”- his face of desire makes me Doki Doki and I move a little.

“wait!… ahhh…. damn” -a moan cuts his words and the satisfaction looks on his face makes me feel all hot inside. 

I move more, first a little unsure onto how since it is big and it’s my first, but that is left behind once his dick starts to hit the right spot. We both moan and I hung up on his shoulders and he embraces me by the waist.

We move in sync and it feels so good that at this point I’m just acting, letting my body look for the pleasure it desires. “More … more” is what I think and I feel him sucking on my skin as his hips thrust going deeper and deeper. His mouth is moving roughly, sucking but tasting as if it is the sweetest candy he ever tried and I feel it, making me shiver. I can't describe the feeling on his lips on my skin but I wish he could eat me more, in other places with that same hunger and desire.

I don’t care about anything anymore, nor the door, nor the fact that he is a demon, nor the fact that we are not using protection, nor that I´m Y/Age and he is hundred even thousand years old.

But reality takes over when I feel a delicious substance taking over my insides, it feels amazing, bringing more pleasure on my lower stomach. The thought of “get me pregnant” crosses my mind but then I remember the bigger picture, Lucifer would probably kill me, Lucifer would probably kill him, I can’t have a child! I was brought here by force; can I even have a demon child? what if it kills me from the inside?!!

I stop and he calms me down by casting a spell, now we are protected.

And well you know the rest.

When we finished, we held tight for a moment until there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Satan, Y/N time for dinner!”- says a cheerful, high pitched voice. Must be Asmo and we both panic when we hear the door noob moving.

At high speed, I stand up and he fastens his belt, he rushes me behind the sofa and quickly does his hair and clothes putting on his jacket so the … wetness can´t be seen.

“oh, Y/N is not here?”- says Asmo pecking from the door.

“she was, she went to the bathroom”-he says with his usual calm smile. “I will wait for her to go to dinner together”

Asmo looks at Satan suspiciously

“ok, see you then”—he stares a little bit to Satan and then closes the door.

I get out from the back of the sofa and sigh with huge relief, well that was a whole emotional rollercoaster there.

I start to fix my clothes and satan just stands there, then I look at him.

“… you should get cleaned” – he says moving a little nervous to his desk.

“here, or do you want me to do it for you?”-he says handing me some paper with a smirk, I just flush at his playfulness.

“ I will do it myself!”- I say ripping the paper of his hands and proceed to clean all his stuff inside me. he just keeps staring at me with a funny smile and I get more flustered.

“don’t look, it’s embarrassing” – I say going lower and lower as I finish the sentence. He just laughs and turns his back to me.

“We should change clothes; we will go to your room before going to the dining room,” he says as he starts taking off his jacket. He then starts taking off his shirt and I turn understanding he will change now.

I finished my cleaning and without turning my back I drop the paper on the trash can, I stand there for a few minutes waiting for him to finish.

“ready?”- I turn back with a little jump and I see him in his casual clothes

“I should buy you a new pair… since I destroyed them”- he says pointing to my legs and I shrink feeling observed. I nod, finally processing what happened and a question pops out without me realizing.

“am I going to get…”- I say touching my stomach and Satan looks at me a little serious to then close his eyes and smiles warmly.

“don’t worry, remember the spell? That prevents anything to stay inside, I guess all of it should be on the garbage now” – he says looking at the trash can, and I sigh with relief. so that means all of it got out when we finish and that was what I was cleaning just now.

“How is that possible?”- I say feeling confused like practically I had a demon coming inside me.

“is a convenient spell, is like an impermeable spell but I used it creatively. Never done it before but it sure helped a lot”- still, I feel a little unsure.

“I will take a test just to make sure”- I say reassuring myself and he just laughs.

“I will help you then. at the end is my responsibility too”-I look at him and then at the clock. It is late and if we are not thereby now, Lucifer would probably come here to see what is going on, so it is better if we hurry.

I take my jacket and we both get out of his room making sure no one is around since I have no thighs making this suspicious. we run to my room and I enter, not letting Satan in and change quickly to my casual clothes. Thank goodness I have a couple of uniform spares because I can’t use this anymore.

I got out and we rush to the dining room, we don’t talk much during the way but I can see satan has a bright smile on his face. From my side I’m still a little taken aback, I never thought I will have my first with Satan, the demon of demons all of the creatures, but well life is unpredictable, and I don’t regret it either.

We arrive at the room and sit side by side, no one says anything expects lucifer who looks at Satan then at me and continues eating. Then Asmo does the same but he keeps his eyes on me for a minute like deciphering something, then he just giggles to himself and keeps eating. We don’t talk that much that night and I get up the table first leaving straight to my room.

_______________________________________________

Now I’m aware of the long silence and he speaks.

“sorry” – … … what is he apologizing for? I feel pain in my heart.

“I feel like a forced you … and then you suffered for that, I’m sorry. The last thing I wanted to cause you, is suffering”- he says looking a little sad but sincere. 

“you didn’t force me. you gave me an opportunity to leave and I didn’t”- I say placing my hand sweetly in his check and I smile. He seems surprised at first but then he reaches my hand and smiles. 

“I already got you your new thighs”- he says as he gets ups and starts searching on his bag. He then hangs me the piece of clothes, I take it and keep it in my skirt pocket.  
“so… we should do something about that test” - he says sitting again beside me, this time closer and I smile.

“yeah … we should be really careful not to get caught” - I say recalling that he is really famous around here so it will be hard to keep it a secret.

“I made some research so this can be as discreet as possible, though it was really hard. this is actually the first time I need to do such thing, but well … there is always a first”- that makes me wonder.

“Satan… is this your first time too?”- it can’t be, right?

“eh?... well yes, I have never researched for a pregnancy test. I’m a demon after all” – I think he doesn’t get it

“no I mean, like your first time…. Having sex?”- I say unsure how to put it.

“… what if it is?” – he says a little embarrassed but looking away. I just blush furiously; I was Satan’s first?!!

“I don’t regret it”- he looks at me blushing but serious, I just lose it.

“kya….” I cover my face with my hands meanwhile I have a meltdown. – “me neither”- still with my hands on my face.

We both blush furiously and cover our faces; this is like a scene taken out of a movie. 

“ …. Now, I located a few Medical entities outside town but only one made tests for humans. I made sure that they are safe and also, really discrete. We will go this Friday after school, I already made an appointment, so meet me at the kitchen at 5 pm.” – he says looking at me seriously and assuring, I just nod and he smiles again.

“… I’m glad, I was so scared I might have hurt you that I almost went to your room with the best apology I could think of” – he looked really distressed at the floor touching his face. – “It makes me the happiest being knowing you were up to it too, all of this takes me out of guard, me a demon worried about what a human thinks, feels if they got hurt. me worrying for you and for what you think of me. That is really unusual and odd, but I know what I want after hearing your response, I want us to happen”.

“…”-my heart runs wildly as his confession, I’m in shock. it is true I wanted to be with him, it was consensual but talking about a relationship, is another level. What do I feel about him? 

The question stays in my mind, it is true I feel a unique connection with him. One that I have never experienced before, he is even willing to go with me to the doctor and help me out with all sorts of things. He thought me magic, he brought me my homework, he is protecting both of us in this tricky situation. 

“.. Are you okay with me? - the question just went out by itself. I mean he is Satan and I am a mere human.

“… what do you feel about me?”- I say taking his hand into mine, looking directly at him, but anxious about the answer.

“I feel a deep like and want, deep affection. I found myself enjoying just being with you, teaching you, the sole action brought me great amounts of satisfaction and joy … joy I only have experienced with books and cats and torture” - that las one left me out of guard, well he is a demon.

“… I also… I also enjoy being with you, I have never experienced this peacefulness warmth around anybody. You know my whole life I have felt really cast out, people at some point don’t know how to react to me, but you have accepted me and understand me as no one has ever had or tried. Yesterday… I was really happy it was you who touched me. I reacted and did what I did because it was you”- as I finish, his eyes get as big as plates and they show a deep desire and hope that I have never seen him show. 

He shows me the most authentic smile and comments.

“he he he I don’t know if this is love but If it is, I’m glad I’m having it with you”- he says cupping my head in his hands.

“then I may say, … I love you” – he leans over and gives me a peck on my lips – “you should leave before we ruin the uniforms again”- he says now with a smirk.  
I laugh and get up.

“see you at dinner…”- I say as I walk towards the door, I stop when I reach the doorknob.

“…Boyfriend”- I say trembling with anxiety

“Sure, MY KITTY CAT” – he says, and I run out of the door. I have never laughed so hard in my life.

Now I have a boyfriend and he is a demon, for the first time in the last months I’m glad I was forced to come to this exchange student program. Blessings in disguise in this whole experience.


	3. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I planned this to be 2 chapters and a prologue but it ended up being 2 and a 2 prologues including Lucifer....  
> hope you like it.   
> some of my thoughts on Luci and Satan are reflected here.

It is Friday and I’m a little nervous about the test. I know he will be with me and that this is just me being cautious since we use protection, but you never know.

I tried finishing my homework but there was no use since I could not focus at all, I tried to use the most unrecognizable clothes. I head to the kitchen making sure no one was around but when I arrive, as always there is Beel taking something out of the fridge.

“… oh Y/N, do you want some?” - he says offering a big piece of ice cream.

“… I think I will pass, thanks anyway”- I would have accepted if I didn’t have so much of a hole in my stomach right now.

“…. Sure, why are you dressed up like you will go to steal something” – he says with his mouth full

“We are going into dangerous places, … please Beel don’t eat too much or you will get sick”- Satan comes from the door, dressed almost like me and flashes a smile at me.  
“ready?”- I nod and say bye to Beel who just hums in agreement, with a little questioning look.

No one is around on the streets where we are walking, this path is one I have never taken, I guess Satan really wanted to make sure no one saw us around. I haven’t talked in the whole way; I feel if I speak all my emotions will overflow and I will be a mess. I don’t want him to see me like that but my doubts are dissipated when we sit on the bus. 

“… is everything all right?”- he gives me a worried and nervous smile. His eyes show emotions that I believed could not be possible for him, he has always been so well behaved and in control. Now he seems just like any normal….. Human? He is not but you get the idea.

“ … …. I’m nervous when I’m anxious is better if I don’t let myself felt along with the feelings or I can get paralyzed… is a weird reaction but I can manage it like this” – I say without a doubt on my words, like from the moment I opened my mouth it just went out but … this is weird, I tend not to share things like this with people, they just get pissed at it. For some reason…. I thought I could share it with him, still a little of fear installs in my heart and I look at him.

“I see, well it is not a surprise you feel like this. It is okay, you are with one of the most powerful demons, created from one of the powerful fallen angels. I got your back, no need to worry about anything, let me do the job.” – he takes my hand firmly, thigh and I feel reassured and protected for the very first time in my life. 

“… okay”- I kept looking at him as to check if this is just a daydream but he looks so sure. I take my sight from him and held his hand tightly, giving in and letting him guide me.  
We get out of the bus and we are in some neglected neighbor, I hide behind him. He offers me his arm and I take it firmly.

“try to cover your face the best you can, I will use a protection spell but we are in a dangerous zone and with demons” – I nod and cover all I can with my hoodie.   
We walk a little more and enter an almost abandoned building, I have my doubts but when we enter is almost a high etiquette hospital inside.

“I’m not going to bring you to some rotten place, this is an underground hospital. One of the best but also …. Quite illegal.” He says again reassuring me, is like he can read my mind.

We check out at the entrance and I’m quickly led to a room where they take some of my blood. I hate needles, but I look away and they get out what they need. I sigh at the end of the treatment and I feel all my worries left me out for a moment. 

While I’m putting some cotton on my little wound the nurse speaks.

“Please wait in the room to our call for the results” – I go back with Satan who is behind me, he says thank you to the woman and we walk to the waiting room.

“The results are immediate?”- I question almost in fear.

“yeah, it surprised me too”- who will say? 

(this is actually my real reaction, I’m such a newbie in all of this :v)

We sit and wait … and wait, at some point, he held my hand and I do too. Now, he is the one looking nervous and I held tighter and share the feeling.

“do they do abortions too?” - I ask a little quiet but he turns around quickly letting me now he heard me.

“ … I do-“-I cut him

“I don’t think is even possible since you made that spell, I trust you but… this is so new to me. I’m such an insecure mess, that all the firsts scare me at some point. I have no control and I will be dammed if something goes wrong. I won’t know what to do… I think this is my way of feeling in control, taking all the precautions” - I felt so open saying this and a warm arm surrounds my shoulders, followed by a voice in my ear. He is close.

“Whatever happens I’m with you, … is my responsibility. To be honest, the thought of someone else doing this with you makes me sick, so I will prefer to be me int his situation that any of my brothers, humans or whatever being that can get close to you” - that took me out of the blue and I blush furiously for some reason.

“… Satan, we can’t… we should not”- I said instinctively … not sure onto what I’m referring to, the relationship? The feelings? The sex? I don’t know… the baby?

I close my eyes brushing out the feeling, we have known each other for quite a while, but we just became official a few days ago… I don’t even know if we can keep having this relationship.

He slides his hand up to my head, patting it, and looks at me with shining eyes. He presses his forehead on mine and we just enjoy the moment. 

He loves me and won’t leave me alone.

“patient 202 results are ready”- we both get up quickly and run to the desk. Satan takes the test and reads them quickly, serious concentration on his face.  
“… it seems we must make another appointment here”- I feel panic and he laughs mischievously

“ I’m joking, there is no baby inside you”- I rip the paper from his hand and read furiously.

NEGATIVE

I sigh in relief; life goes back to me and I turn.

“you . friking . idiot . almost . gave. me . a .heart . attack” – I said smacking him with the papers at the rhythm of each word. he laughs more.

“having a child of mine scared you that much?”- he says acting hurt.

I blush furiously as we both walk through the door.

“it is not about that! I’m too young for a child, they require a lot of care and maturity. I’m not ready for that”- I say still smacking him with the papers and he keeps laughing.

“not the time…. But it is not a no”- he takes my arms and looks at me dearly.

I blush and look away, realizing his words. He releases my hands and I don’t look, I feel his hands on my face and he brings my eyes to his. 

He looks at me seriously and dearly, holding me with adoration. I just place my hands on his forearms and look at him too, feeling all I feel and nothing else.

He gets closer and pushes his lips on mine.

After a second, he opens his mouth, tasting my lips for then to suck them. I correspond to his movements and suck him too, feeling the softness of the flesh.  
We actually didn’t kiss that time; this is the first. 

I feel the firm grip on my face while his body just moves more and more close, he stops to just eagerly French kiss me, deep that I cut the kiss to breathe, placing my hands on his chest. I look at the floor feeling that If I see him I will just be busted with all these feelings inside me  
.   
His breath is a little superficial, hot on my cheek, his hands still holding my face. Suddenly he takes my shoulders and pushes me back to the nearest wall, then looks both sides. No one is on sight, seems like no one really comes to this place. At this time, he is already looking at me directly in the eyes and I just stay in place in shock as I see his cheeks with a little blush, his eyes full with desire like a beast. For a moment I wanted to run.

His hands grab my hips, I hold myself in his chest, so I don’t fall. A hand goes to my neck and he continues just devouring my mouth. There is not too much I can do, he is just doing as he pleases, and I feel this even bigger eager coming from him, one much stronger than the one from yesterday. 

He is messing with my hair, holding my head but also running his fingers through my scalp. His other hand or well arm is around my waist and back, also messing with my clothes but holding me hard, as to not letting me escape. Without realizing I’m holding the backsides of his head through his ears, doing the same massaging on his sides which makes him moan under my lips and I just feel this heat in my chest that makes me do it more. 

He stops and breaths under my neck making me shiver, we stay still for a moment and I thought he would cut it off but instead, two arms hold my back and I feel his heartbeat, is going nuts and is incredibly hot. I hug him and he speaks.

“let go or I will end up taking you here in plain sight and I won’t care if someone sees” – I blush, again and my eyes got big.

“… okay”- I say low and arrange my clothes a little, he does too. 

He takes the papers and burns them with a quick magic spell.

“… getting rid of the evidence, you and I know that if Lucifer knows this, we will be dead in an instant”- I can notice the annoyance in his voice. 

“it’s always been weird to me the fact that despite being the only one being full Demon from the start, you always seem to be the less … problematic”- all my confidence was out with that sentence.

“…”- he looks a little surprised and I realize what I just say.

“we- well- you make a lot of …of pranks to Lucifer and you certainly do demonic things like torture people, but… you have never gone overboard like Levi o Lucifer”- I say a little embarrassed, I did not want to offend him in any way.

“… surely, I don’t explode like them. You know I have learned to control it… because of a little inferiority complex … I also wonder what would feel being an Angel. If you think about it, we are no that different if just by taking a decision we would change our race…- all that let out with a thinking face and I can understand where he is coming from.

“Sometimes I still wonder … what is the difference between you two. I know you won’t like hearing this, but you are so similar, similar Aura. Your existence is intriguing for me”- I look at him directly, wondering how the hell did he appear into existence, I continue.

“though I’m glad you exist, I like Lucifer but he can be so confusing at times. He really works hard, loves his family, and is reliable but can be really stuck in some harmful ways. I worry… he just takes too much onto his back, I feel that you are a part of him… he just can’t allow himself to be”- he stares at me analyzing.

“… yes, you are right. I have always felt like a part of him. I can understand him… that is why I make all I can to distinguish myself from him … I feel I’m not a separate being. I feel that I will be bound to him forever without being able to be my own thing”- he looks at the floor with a hurtful look on his eyes.

“… I wonder if one day I will disappear… if he wishes to do so”- he turns at me and I take his hand.

“.. that won´t happen! He sees you as someone who he is responsible for, he won’t do that to you. He ….won’t do that to himself”- I don’t know how we end up talking about this but I can’t just shake the feeling that… even when is me and Satan here, I feel Lucifer is always around when he is around and vice versa. That makes me wonder if Satan Is just all demon, he has more virtues than most boys I know, being reduced to one part of Lucifer is not fair. Most of us don’t think that but… he sure does. 

He looks at me surprised, I take his other hand and kiss them.

“I Love you as Satan and Satan alone, I also love the part of you that is like him… I know if something similar happens to Lucifer he will take responsibility too, even as demons… you truly are the best kind of people I have know”- I want to reassure him… and Lucifer that despite all they have gone through, I feel glad to be part of their life. 

He is a part of him as much as Lucifer is a part of him, I feel there is a deep pain they don’t share but I like them as they are. 

He looks at me surprised and then smiles.

“… were you worried about my feelings about Lucifer? - he pats my head

I nod

“well, that is already resolved. I know he acknowledges me as someone capable and not as something he needs to worry about like our other brothers. Though it is not like I like everything he does, it still annoys me how of a good-boy he feels he needs to act”- I can agree with that, I take his arm.

“well is his decision, though … sometimes it can be overbearing”-I sigh and he laughs.

“it sure can. Let’s go, being here for too much time is dangerous”- we star walking and I feel someone reaching me from behind. 

I turn and Satan quickly shields me and shows those magical powers that Lucifer tends to use when he is angry.

“What do you want?!!!”- I think I have smelled this perfume before.

“whoa whoa, Satan no need to use violence against your Handsome brother”- he takes out his hoodie, the beautiful face and hair of Asmodeus is revealed to us.  
“Asmodeus! What are you doing here?!.... did you follow us!?”- says Satan with no magic on his hands but still a little angry. 

“oe, oe no need to be mad…. But yes!” - a big smile in his face, he starts explaining.

“you have been acting so weird lately and when I went to the kitchen for some of my products I saw you leaving in really weird clothes, so I … was curious and wanted to join and asked Beel for this jacket. I tried many times to call your attention but I was so lost on the streets you were taking that I just ended following you … I thought you were going to murder someone” - he says with a worried face, we look at each other. Did he saw us at the hospital?

“I also thought that maybe you were having another romantic encounter”- wait, does he know?!

“wait what do you me-“-he is cut off by a really insulted Asmo.

“I AM the avatar of lust! I know how sex smells like, and to be honest, I’m really disappointed Y/N. I can make you feel even better … though I won't mind you join us brother”- he says triumphant of his skills and Satan looks stressed

“so, you realized when you entered my room?”- he sounds defeated. 

“Kind of, I confirm it when you two arrived at the table. So much feminine pheromones from Y/N and Satan… you smelled like a Beast in heat… it recalled me of Lucifer”- that last part was said In a low tone, Asmodeus is blushing hardly … probably thinking about Lucifer.

He did smell like a beast in heat, I remember, and I bring my hands to my face.

“see Y/N aggress”- Asmo points at me and I just turn around in embarrassment.

“Okay fine! what do you want?”- he says crossing his arms with an annoyed face.

“oh nothing, I’m enjoying being the viewer for your little adventure. If I tried to join, you will probably kill me in an instant so being a viewer is all I want”- I blush and Satan is frowning with hate.

“Asmodeus… as a brother I beg of you to don’t tell Lucifer” – he grabs Asmo by the shoulders, trying to appeal to his brotherly love.

“Please, Lucifer will kill me. or he will try … again”- I say also appealing to his feelings and placing my best puppy face.

“ara.. ara… if you two look at me like that I just can’t refuse. Still don’t think is going to be cheap, I won’t display any information about your relationship but keeping a secret from Lucifer is a really high price” - he says a little scared

“so I just will ask for you to come to me if you need any help, I will be glad to give you tips and explain anything you need”- he circles us, reaching us from behind placing both his hands on our shoulders. Smiling with a perversion in his eyes.

Satan just reaches his temples, his frown recalling me of Lucifer’s angry face, if it wasn’t for his hair and eyes he will be just like him.

“Fine, just don’t expect me to come to you telling details…. Those are mine”- he says prideful and Aasmodeus laughs.

“…. So unfair”- he turns to me, taking my jaw. “if you are not satisfied … you can come to me at any time”- he winks, and I take his hand away.  
“… I think it won’t be necessary”- I place some distance between us.

“well, let’s go. We should leave this place as soon as possible”- says Satan and the tree of us walk over to the bus station.

We arrive and the bus comes right after, we just stay silent the whole trip. Asmodeus is trying to take photos with the best light he can but due to the place we are, he has not much luck. Satan is absorbed looking at the window and I just browse through social media. 

When we arrive, we disappear our hoodies, Satan’s magic is really convenient at this time. We dress casually with a cover spell and try our best to act normal as we enter the house of lamentation. We are walking through the halls when we are stopped by Lucifer, all of us try our best to hide the commotion.

“you tree…. What were you doing?”- he says crossing his arms – “Beel said you were wearing really weird clothes and left without saying anything, it is everything okay?- he says a little worried… but also I can sense the stress on his tone.

Quickly Satan talks.

“We were going to a really weird cat café I wanted to try, we left saying anything… because I did not want Beel coming with us this time” – the annoyance in his voice is evident, but he is trying too sound calm.

“I see…. Well, I will wait for all of you in the dining room in ten minutes, dinner will be ready soon”- he says quickly glancing at me, he turns and all of us wait for him to leave the hall.

When he is out of sight, we sigh in relief.

“That was close”- I said with on my head, I feel really tired and a headache is growing on me.

“are you ok?”- Satan quickly presses his hand on my head.

“yeah, I think the blood loss has left me a little weak but if I eat I will be ok” – I quickly adjust myself feeling like I’m being looked after, Satan looks a little happy.

“ok, I can’t believe I will live the day of feeling like a third party between people, see you at dinner”- with that Asmo left looking annoyed.

“he he he, let’s go before we get caught by another one of my brothers”-he gives me a kiss on the head and heads to his room.  
I smile and rejoice the moment of feeling so loved like never, he … he even said that he won’t mind having a child… At the right moment. Again, I’m glad I came…. Well, that I was brought to the Devildom.


	4. Lucifer Prlogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i ended up bringing Lucifer to this, I explored his bond with satan. since in his part of the story, Satan and Lucifer showed to be almost the same person.  
> after fixing their relationship, it felt for me the line separating them started to dissipate.  
> hope you like it.

I reach my room and when I enter, I jump at the sight of a tall figure on the sofa.

“so you two are dating”- I froze at the sight of Lucifer, how…? When did he get here?

  
“How the hell are you here?!!”- I scream, scared….and angry. How does he do that, is he everywhere? …. Hearing all the time?

  
“Magic”- yeah, why am I not surprised?

  
“Lucifer, you can be all the power firstborn and all the powerful demon you want but just don’t enter people rooms as you please”- that just left my mouth without any warning, he can be all the overprotective he wants with his brothers but I’m not under his care nor I want to.

  
“well, you are living in MY house and while you are here you will live under MY RULES”- he such a dad, but I’m not gonna stand here and take it.

  
“that is right, as much as I WAS BROUGHT HERE AGAINST MY WILL. And as much as YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, like two times….. Can you just ask me in any other place outside my room … or talk to me any other time… why right now? IN MY ROOM?! SCARING ME LIKE THAT?! Is your goal to scare the hell out of me…? and catch me unguarded?!”-I said releasing all my frustrations that build up until now.

  
“…”- he is quiet for a while, still with a frown and a seriousness on his face, while I just stand angry waiting for a response.

  
He touches his temples and talks almost apologetically.

  
“it’s true, … you are right, this is the last time I will do this. I just need to know the truth”-he says tired and almost…. Scared?

  
“true? what do you mean?”- I relax and straighten myself.

  
“… … …are you going out with Satan?” – he looks at me firmly, waiting for a response.

  
The colors left my face, I feel a cold running down my spine and I went blank. What do I say? Should I run since I’m near the door?

  
“I did not want to believe it, I … felt the energy coming from you two that day. I … realized it sooner though, you were so happy being together, teaching… learning magic, talking, spending time in silence in his room, reading… I saw you so interested in what he says… reads and he was so happy hearing your ideas and feeling…. Heard and understood… I wanted to lie to myself, that the connection… is not real”- why is he so sad? Like is hurting him talking about this.

  
He gets up and walks to the wall like holding himself, he holds his face and I feel now a huge amount of worry and confusion.

  
What is this?

  
“I felt it… but I’m not sure what I felt”- he is covering his face with his hand.

  
“Lucifer …. Are you ok?”- I reach him, touching his shoulder.

  
“No”- he turns to me and takes my hand out of him, he grabs my shoulders – “I … felt something in my heart…. Something I did not where was coming from, this was never there, it grew out of nowhere and somehow I knew, you were together”- he says scared…. And with a bunch of emotions i could not describe.

  
“then you appeared together at dinner that day and I confirm it, panic entered me…. the worst thing is, I don’t know why”- he reaches his hand to his hair and walks frenetically through the room.

  
I have my hand in my mouth by this time, feeling confused…. But I kind of get it. This is like the talk I had with Satan today.

  
“I felt …. I felt, like I have never felt since … I fought my father. A feeling … that I think I had disposed of … … … wrath”- he stopped looking at me confidant of his discoveries.  
“Lucifer… are you feeling Satan’s feelings?”- again my mouth moves on his own, I touch his cheek.

“… you are really bad with feelings Lucifer”- I said ironically, he hums and walks away from me, a little offended.

  
“I know you are dating now”- he says as to try to understand and accept his words.

  
“yes we are, please don’t kill us”- I say firmly and accepting my fate.

  
“I won’t, I was planning on not saying anything … and wait for you two to tell me when you are ready”- I feel a little better now, this is one of the reasons I like him. He has an understanding side.

  
“but yes… I’m feeling his feelings… and I think he is feeling mine’s too”- I know I said it but… this really surprises me.

  
“don’t tell them I know” – he touches my check and I back a little – “I think this is all your fault, he let himself feel love…. But I didn’t, I can’t, i could not, imagine the scandal…. Imagine what diavolo would do to me if he knows…”- I back off more and I feel confused.

  
“Lucifer…. You sound like … like-“ – he cuts me out.

  
“I’m confessing, yeah….”- he reaches my ear, grabbing me again by the shoulders -“after I cross the door we will forget this conversation but I hope, at least, you will take my words to heart: if you try to hurt Satan in any way… I will come after you, I trust in his judgment to be careful with this but maybe at some point, I will have to be hard on your relationship”- he kisses my cheek.

  
“I’m actually glad that from all of your options, you fell in love with a part of me. know that is mutual, I know you don’t hate me and if it is not him…. It would be me. my own part won me on courage and timing but I’m glad… this means… I will share the feelings and experiences. I will be there Y/N, I will… Please take care of us”- I feel the heat in my face but also a deep pain.

  
He is letting a part of his heart on my care … but I can’t shake the feeling of injustice that builds up. Satan is more than just a past of Lucifer and I’m not with him just because he is “a part of Lucifer”, I like him as an individual. Still some part of me gets it.

  
Lucifer is in Satan, Satan is in Lucifer. Now I’m feeling that, the lovely and pure part of Satan’s heart, in Lucifer.

  
I’m about to oppose to his self-centeredness but he straights himself and walks quickly to the door.

  
“By the way, I’m glad you are not pregnant. At least not by now”-he lefts, and I’m speechless in my room.

  
Well, seems like my relationship is going to be harder than I though. But I’m also glad, I’m being accepted as his girlfriend. It is okay for me to be with him.


End file.
